Berserker (trait)
Berserker is a Star Card featured in Star Wars Battlefront. It was the first trait that was available as a Hutt Contract, on April 19, 2016, as the originals were all released at launch, the second being the Escape Artist. Description *'Level 1:' 15% bonus to hip fire damage. *'Level 2:' 30% bonus to hip fire damage. *'Level 3:' 50% bonus to hip fire damage. Unlocking The contract required to unlock this trait is called "Mandalorian Strength". In addition to spending 8,000 credits to activate the contract, the contract requires the player to reach Level 3 on any other trait 5 times. To get the Berserker trait unlocked quickly, one should probably play smaller game modes such as Blast, Cargo or Drop Zone, and use traits which can improve their survivability or kill rate. Ideally, the Bodyguard or the Scout should be used, or the player should purchase these first to make unlocking Berserker easier if the player does not have these traits already unlocked. Once the player has achieved the requirements for the contract, they will unlock the trait for use. Overview This trait's exact opposite is the Sharpshooter trait, which increases blaster damage while aiming down sights as opposed to firing from the hip. If you like "run 'n' gun" (eliminating opponents in rapid succession while staying mobile without ever aiming down sights) then this trait is a ideal pick. Increasing damage dealt while firing from the hip can allow you to dispatch opponents faster than usual while remaining mobile to dodge incoming fire. As an example, the TL-50 Heavy Repeater deals 15 maximum damage, requiring at least 7 shots to kill an opponent by default. The Berserker trait increases this to 17 damage, reducing the amount of shots required for a kill to 6. The TL-50's minimum damage, which lies a 11 damage, requiring 10 hits to kill, will be increased to 12.65 (rounds to 13), reducing the amount hits needed to 8. At level 3, the trait will raise the TL-50's damage profile from 15-11 to 22-17, reducing the amount hits to kill from 7-10 to 5-6, making the weapon a lot more powerful. Be advised that the Berserker trait will only apply when firing from the hip. Aiming down sights will cause the trait become inert and not apply its damage boost. As such, you should never attempt to get into a situation that would demand you to aim down sights if you can avoid it as this will deprive you of your increased damage and make you weaker overall. Trivia * Prior to the release of the Death Star DLC, the trait increased dealt by the player's primary weapon if the player was injured in addition to providing a small damage resistance at level 3. As a consequence, the player's health regeneration was greatly slowed down, forcing them to use the Adrenaline Stim or the Bacta Bomb in order to help with recovering from injuries. * Originally the Berserker trait's bonuses could be obtained by inflicting self-damage via environmental hazards (i.e. Lava or the boiling mud puddles on Sullust), as that was seen as taking damage, albeit not from enemy players. This was soon changed to only activating the trait when under 50 health before being completely reworked to the current version. Category:DICE Traits Category:Star Cards in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)